


Covet

by Ro_Nordmann



Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Tumblr Prompt, arranged marriage + green-eyed epiphany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: @albatrossisland | Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | arranged marriage + green-eyed epiphanySet in a Westerosi Regency time, Ser Jaime Lannister is dismissed of his commission and has to accept whatever arranged marriage his lord father can achieve. His aunt Genna is there to offer her wise counsel and push him in the right path with regards to a plain young lady from the Sapphire Isle.For Ser Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock life had been preordained since his first breath. His mere existence was to serve his lord father, to fit into what he deemed worthy and to extend the legacy of the Lannister in Westerosi aristocracy. It was never to promote his only son’s dreams of becoming an officer in his majesty’s most elite army, or find love with some perfumed wallflower at the next cotillion ball.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531334
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Covet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuliptoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuliptoes/gifts).

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**“Someday, someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else.” **

—Anonymous

* * *

For Ser Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock life had been preordained since his first breath. His mere existence was to serve his lord father, to fit into what he deemed worthy and to extend the legacy of the Lannister in Westerosi aristocracy. It was never to promote his only son’s dreams of becoming an officer in his majesty’s most elite army, or find love with some perfumed wallflower at the next cotillion ball.

Their family consisted of each other and his aunt Genna and uncle Kevan, and cousin Lancel and Cersei. His mother, the Lady Joanna Lannister died in childbirth along with the babe, a boy who was too premature to survive. This tragedy only served to embitter the Lannister patriarch and blindly seek the further wealth and advancement in his echelon to incur in political aspirations.

Lord Tywin had allowed his military career as a disciplinary endeavor to instruct him into manhood, but never to become his purpose in life as Jaime had envisioned. His father used whatever connections he possessed to derail his rise among the ranks. 

One afternoon, Jaime on temporary leave from his commission was standing on the veranda of his ancestral home staring at the Sunset Sea daydreaming of sailing way to engage in combat against the rebel forces of the Ironborn fleet. His musings startled by the clearing throat of his dear aunt, the only mother-figure and caring person in his life.

“I see you haven’t changed a bit, boy. It as handsome as the day you were born out Joanna…verdant-cat-like eyes, at the ready for his next morsel. Come give your old aunt a kiss! I haven’t seen you in ages and who knows when I’ll get you all to myself!”

Jaime held her close and kissed her forehead, being much taller than his favorite relative. “I’ve missed you, auntie Genny. How is uncle Emmon? Are your children still giving you grief?” 

She pinched his cheek affectionately, “I’m still waiting for the Stranger to take him before me…as for my ungrateful sons, your uncle Kevan and your father have seen to it that they bring honor to our family. Have you seen your cousin Lancel? That simpleton has set his eyes on becoming a follower of the Seven, a servant of the faith. Kevan is beyond furious—murderous rage more like—I would not be surprised if the dense boy disappears for a spell until he changes his mind. As for your cousin Cersei—well, I think she is better equipped to handle her father and yours. She has eyes focused on one goal, becoming the wife of the next ruler of Westeros. She’ll use her cunt to enslave them all, that one!”

Her words about his  _ sweet _ cousin reverberated in his mind. For Jaime, Cersei Lannister was the epitome of female perfection, a mixture of the Mother and the Maiden come to life, with her golden mane and her green eyes so equally matching to his own, meant for one man,  _ him _ .

“I see…you still pining for her. Oh my dear boy, that will only strive to bring you pain, nothing good will come from wanting what you can’t have—”

He shook his head and sneered down at her, “She’s my first cousin, just like mother to father. Why can’t we be together, aunt Genny? They were happy, a love-match. Cersei and I are meant to be together, she’s my soulmate, my other-half…” One tear fell from his eye and he tried to brush away before his aunt took notice, but was too late. 

“Listen to your aunt Genny, Tywin won’t lose the chance to rise above all the rest of the houses in Westeros. You’re his pride, even if you lack his same convictions and aspirations. You have more of your mother than him…unfortunate for you.” 

She caressed his face, eyes boring into him trying to convey the truth and hoping to assuage his troubled soul. “You must let her go… She won’t wait or stay for you, Jaime. She is more Tywin than the rest of us. Cersei will not stop until she sits beside the king whoever that may be. Are you in line to become the next king of the Seven Kingdoms? Do you plant to usurp the throne? Are you willing to lacerate your honor for the temporary bliss of having her in your arms, out in the open?”

Jaime had no real answer to her pertinent questions and succumbed to his need of having someone hold him. Genna Lannister embraced her favorite nephew and prayed to the Mother for her guidance and protection upon him.

* * *

As if aunt Genna’s words of usurping power were prophetic, war broke out as different factions within the highborn houses of Westeros fought over the iron throne, in order to rule the Seven Kingdoms. This implied that House Lannister make a stand and choose a side. Lord Tywin awaited for the opportune moment to strike and sweep in to reap his winnings—a prominent position in the new reign—as the Hand of the King or at the very least a seat in the Small Council.

Jaime’s position in the army stationed him in the protective detail of the incumbent ruler of Westeros in King’s Landing. His father had demanded his desertion and immediate return to Casterly Rock, but he had refused to betray his oath.

So much for upholding said vows, protecting the innocent and his king, when Jaime was faced with acts beyond contempt. In retaliation for the secession, King Aerys II became obsessed with burning his detractors alive in his throne room. The screams and the stench of burning flesh will forever torment the heir of Casterly Rock. 

When it was apparent that the Targaryen monarch would be forced to abdicate at the hands of Baratheons and Starks, Lord Tywin and his Lannister army joined the fray, along with other minor houses to culminate the long-winded bloodshed. With his father at the gates and the promise of more scorching atrocities, Ser Jaime Lannister made the utmost sacrifice. With his sword he decapitated the mad king set to burn all the people residing in the capital of Westeros with no remorse on his violet-colored eyes.

Blood pooled all around the ground of the throne room, his boots covered in the viscous substance and dripped from his blade. The stain would never leave him, as the Warden of the North, Lord Eddark Stark glared at him, disdain at what Jaime considered his merciful act—the heroic defense of the population of King’s Landing—that ended in him being labeled the “Kingslayer” for the rest of his days.

* * *

Lord Tywin stared down at his son, willing him to look back. “You have ruined any chance of becoming prominent in the Seven Kingdoms…no one will want their precious daughter married to the Kingslayer. Baratheon gave me your life as a courtesy—you owe me your life, boy! Stand up and look at me! I do not care for your honorable reasons. You will are dismissed from service. It is part of the conditions for your royal pardon. You will not set foot in King’s Landing—ever. You will say good-byes to your cousin, as she will part and be on her way to the capital. I have been able to persuade that brute Baratheon of marrying Cersei, therefore, our family will join with the most important man in Westeros and I will be his Hand, assuring that the crown have the means and the gold to flourish in the next decade. I gave him my  _ word _ . As for your future… you will abide my every command, Jaime. No more concessions for you and forget to ask for my sister to speak on your behalf. It is futile for you to fight me on anything—now.”

And that was how the Kingslayer found himself standing in the Lannister Sept, along with the septon and spectators of his punishment. Lord Tywin had found the only woman willing to marry his son, a man without honor, dismissed from his duty as a member of the Seven Kingdoms Kingsguard.

Concurrently, his cousin, Lady Cersei Lannister had departed to the capital to unite her soul to another and become the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms without ever looking for him, without one last kiss as their disengagement. Jaime stood counting the seconds of silence, forcing himself to remain composed, to not show his father any sign of grievance. He would be his dutiful heir at last. Even if he was soulless, adrift without his heart’s counterpart. Let this wretched, vapid woman endure a loveless existence and produce his spawn. That would be her rightful duty to him, nothing more.

Without moving an eyelash, Jaime felt the presence of his future wife, as the murmurings of the invited rose in volume. 

“So ugly!”

“How unfortunately for Ser Jaime!”

“He is the real beauty! She is the monster!”

“I hope the children take his likeness…”

Lord Tywin turned and his icy stare at the crowd, immediately silencing the untoward comments regarding the future Lady of Casterly Rock. He would not tolerate it no longer, a Lannister must be respected and Lady Brienne of Tarth was minutes away from becoming one.

* * *

Selwyn of Tarth beamed at his only child, his eyes willing marital happiness for his daughter after various failed attempts of engagements with other lords. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, asking one last time that the Maiden protect her. 

“Brienne, I beg you to try and live a full life. I trust that Ser Jaime will be kind and give you children. And soon you’ll visit with a babe in your arms and show him Tarth…and let his grandpapa enjoy him. We’ve been alone too long. Life must return to our household…I won’t last forever, my sunbeam. You must bring the light back to our lighthouse, Brienne. The gods are with you and will protect. Forget what has come to pass, rejoice in the future that awaits you.” 

Brienne of Tarth smiled at her father, the only family she had left and accepted his council with dread. After three failed betrothals, she was destined to become a septa and take care of someone else’s children. It meant living in the shadows of wasted life, never to hold a sword and fight as her blood surged in her veins. 

No more aspiring to become a knight of the king’s army…to serve and protect the innocent, unlike her future husband who had squandered his station by betraying his sacred vows. To her Jaime Lannister was filth under her boots, fit to be beaten and discarded. And yet, her honorable father had regarded him as a viable contender for her hand in marriage. It was sacrilege and offensive to her morality. Tears welled in her eyes, but she didn’t let them free. She breathed deeply to contain her emotions and cleared any expressions from her face. This marriage was her duty to her house and her island, nothing more. Even if it felt like a mortal wound beginning to weep and drain her dry.

The gates opened and the guests turned and at once the mutterings could be heard, all stabs contributing to her inner pain. The gorgeous lion of the Rock’s punishment fitting to be betrothed to a she-beast, a woman taller than him and surely the ugliest of maids in all the Seven Kingdoms. The words, a continuous sound, made her flush from head to toe, making her even repulsive. Until quiet surrounded her, her eyes searched the reason for this lull and found herself staring at the immaculate presence of Lord Tywin, her soon-to-be father-in-law. 

Brienne’s knees buckled making force her stature to become rigid, his father’s hand reassured her. She wasn’t alone and the ceremony had just begun.  _ One step closer, just one more step _ , she told herself. At last, she stood beside her groom who didn’t flinch or tried to glance at her. His face forward and his arms behind his back, the stance of a soldier awaiting his orders. Her eyes lingered on his jaw, clear of facial hair and his lips straight. No hint of a frown or a smile on his countenance.  _ Good _ , for there was nothing to celebrate between them. 

The septon coughed and without delay began to recite the expected words of a wedding ceremony. Firstly, the cloak of House Tarth was taken off her shoulders in favor of the Lannister red cloak, that warmed her and smelled distinctly of cedar wood, leather and lemons.The vows were exchanged, their whispered words hollow and meaningless between them with the ribbon tying their hands together. With the last step, the groom’s kiss to his bride, Jaime brushed his lips and stepped back giving her his arm to hold onto. 

It was complete. 

The wedding feast was all a blur to them both, as fathers came to bless their union. Jaime took his goblet and downed it in one gulp, demanding it to be refilled immediately. This was the gods’ reparation for his sins, for coveting his cousin, for killing his king and for disobeying his father’s wishes, time and time again. 

His aunt came and hugged, her lips by his ear, “Remember, my dear Jaime, this woman is an innocent. Don’t punish this poor child with indifference and exert your own frustrations on her. Treat her with her respect and be kind. Lady Brienne and her uncomely looks surely have cursed all her life. I besiege you…listen to reason. Most of us don't get to choose who we’re bound to for life. Make the best of it, my boy. She may surprise you and give your heart what it needs. If you want to avoid the bedding ceremony, you should take your bride soon to your chambers.” His only response was a nod, then kissed her cheek as she walked away. 

His hand found his wife’s…making her gasp at the touch. Finally, Jaime found the courage to meet her gaze, blue…the most beautiful shade. His lips turned into a grin, finding something worth staring at in his forced bride. She tried to smile back, but it was more of grimace and she tried to take her hand back, only his grip turned firmer demanding her compliance. 

“Lady Brienne, I suggest we leave as promptly to our chambers, for I don’t believe you would like to be subjected to the bedding. This way I can shield you from any embarrassment and we can retire and rest. If more wine and food is required, I need only holler for it to be brought to us.”

Her response was a pink tinge to her skin, bringing out the blue of her eyes, the very same that seemed to search within his own. His only hope was that his secrets remained hidden, for both their sakes. 

The clinking startled them out their mutual staring. His uncle Kevan began to speak, “I would like to toast and bless this marriage. Let the gods bless them with many sons, for Casterly Rock, for Tarth! And now a dance, may the groom and his bride celebrate this joyous day!” The music began and the crowd waited for the couple to join in the revelry. Lord Tywin drank from his cup and sat with her father, as he applauded and beckoned with his eyes for his daughter to participate in the festivities.

Jaime stood and held his hand in invitation, “My Lady, would you please join me in this dance?”

Brienne gulped, feeling all the eyes in the room staring at her. She rose and let him take her to the center of the ballroom. The rest of the couples around them were smiling at them. His hands moved and his legs followed, it felt like a fight of some kind. She bumped into him, not letting him lead. 

“Brienne, let me lead…you’re going to trip and fall.” His hand gripped her back, holding closer to him. His lips caressed her neck briefly, making her shiver. His mouth found the intended place, near her ear, “I have to say I look forward to fighting with you, my Lady. If rumors are correct no previous contender for your hand has beaten you…I’m strong enough. I will beat you and make you mine. My father will leave Casterly Rock and you and I will be free. This is all I can promise you, Lady Brienne.” 

His words were on repeat, making her feel lighthearted and overheated. Was he offering an olive branch? Was Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer allowing her to continue her training in the yard with shield and sword? For the first time that day, she gave him a real smile. And just as swiftly the peace-offering between was disrupted by an interloper.

“May I cut in, Ser Jaime? I would like to dance with my dear friend once more…”

Renly Baratheon, the only man who had ever treated with kindness and her sole dancing partner at her debutante ball, several years ago. He was still as handsome with his blue eyes and his dark hair. Only now she was married and turned out her husband outshines him considerably. 

His intrusion served to its purpose, severing momentarily their burgeoning intimacy. Brienne felt foolish being caught in her husband’s arms and pushed back, freeing herself from his hold and inadvertently giving the young lord the intended result. Renly bowed and took her hand, swiftly taking Lady Lannister for a spin around the ballroom without much restrain from the woman. 

Jaime was left gaping at the couple, as his aunt came to him asking for him to dance with her. “Stop staring, its unbecoming of a Lannister…if your father is watching. Once more, listen to me Jaime. It is blatantly clear that this Baratheon lord has met the lady before…don’t let him get the upper hand and fluster you out of your wits at your wedding feast. His brother is the newly-crown king, who is marrying Cersei. Think with your head, boy! Not your heart, for at this point you have nothing there…I will give you this, she was enjoying your verbal sparring. I think your best approach with Lady Brienne—spar with her at everything—and you will enjoy your days together. Now take me to my seat.”

With some distance from his bride, Jaime glimpsed at her in another’s arms and saw her first genuine smile. It made him growl under his breath and his sword at his hip. Just as he was ready to rip her from young Baratheon’s hold, his childhood friend called upon him, Ser Addam Marbrand. 

“Do my eyes deceive me? Is Jaime Lannister caught in the strings of his lady-wife already? How long are you going to permit that effeminate lord handle excite your woman?”

His hand went to get his sword and feel the emptiness at his side. He glared at his friend and pushed past his friend directly towards his wife. They needed to leave the feast and find solitude in their chambers, or they’ll be subjected to the ribaldry of the bedding.

“Baratheon, take your unworthy hands off my wife. Lady Brienne come with me, we must leave and retire to our rooms.”

Brienne felt irate at the impudence of her lord husband, as if what she was doing in the eyes of others a slight against her. She bowed and thanked Renly for the dance. 

“Lord Lannister, don’t forget she is a highborn lady who deserves your respect. She did nothing untoward—”

“Desist, Baratheon! I’m no beast in heat. If you please continue enjoying our wine and consort with someone more to your proclivities. Please, Lady Brienne?”

With her head held high, Lady Brienne Lannister strode out of her wedding feast beside her lord husband, to the delight of auntie Genny and her father. Both of them found a corner to confer about the recent outcome.

“I told you, my lord. A bit of green-eyed epiphany! My nephew just needed some male competition to stir his loins and his male pride. I assure you, Selwyn, he won’t harm your daughter. I foresee another grand feast in celebration of the birth of your first grandchild.”

* * *

In the privacy of their chambers, Jaime and Brienne held each other under the covers. The act of consummation completed, their first duties as husband and wife achieved. 

“Do you think one time is enough for a babe to grow in my belly, my Lord?” 

Her face turned towards his chest, as his hands caressed her bare back. Jaime reminisced about his wedding and feast, of his reaction to Baratheon holding his Brienne and the consequences of his blood boiling with jealousy—not at the thought of another Baratheon taking what he believed was rightfully his—but at the sight of not his hands holding his lady-wife. And now, after taking her innocence, his possession of her was absolute. No one could contest it, the proof of her maidenhead on the white sheets.

His aunt Genny was correct in her assessment, his Brienne deserved his devotion and kindness. How sweet it had been to see her give herself to him, and only him. In their bed, he was just Jaime and she was his Brienne. He just had to let his past go and accept the blessing the gods had granted him. 

_ Thank you, Mother for giving me this woman. May I grow to love her, and you grant her the gift of motherhood one day _ . 

Ser Jaime Lannister had found his faith and a renewed purpose. His father would leave for the capital to resume his position as Hand, making him acting Lord of Casterly Rock. 

He kissed Brienne’s forehead, “We may have to join more than once, my Brienne. If it pleases you…I would gladly couple with you once more.” His lips touched hers and she grinned, “If you please, my Lord.”

“Jaime. Just Jaime. And you’re my Brienne.”

Her blue eyes beamed at him and he felt at peace.

“Jaime.”

* * *

Moons after the wedding, Selwyn Tarth was standing at his private solarium reading when one of his servants brought him a raven from Casterly Rock. He broke the wax seal and immediately began to yelp in joy! His daughter had given birth to the first Lannister babe—Galladon in memory of his lost son. 

“Get me the Captain Cerwyn! We must prepare for I have to sail to Lannisport! My grandbaby is here! 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to albatrossisland for the prompt! Hope you like this ficlet ;-)


End file.
